


Embarkation

by B_Radley



Series: Becoming Fulcrum [22]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Heroine's Journey, New Beginnings, departures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A new Fulcrum departs, with the help of an old friend.





	Embarkation

Ahsoka Tano primed the engines on the YT-1250. Both tones sound. She hit the ignition. Nothing. 

The new operative sighed. _What a way to start._

She remembered something that Anakin had once done to the _Twilight_.

She struck the console near the ignition toggle, sharply. _Only once._

The comforting rumble sounded through her heart. 

_Thanks, Skyguy._ Her memories well. 

The young operative... She rolls her eyes. _Self-important, much?_

Two beeps sounded from the comm.

"I know, Artoo. Wish you were going, little guy." She smiled. "Thanks for the great ship."

The ex-Jedi known as Fulcrum departs for her new life.


End file.
